The invention relates to a device for the semi- or fully automatic attaching of a contact element to a cable end, including a drive unit, a storage unit containing a plurality of contact elements, a transport device for feeding the contact elements to the cable end, and a processing unit.
A device of this type is known. The drive unit, the transport device, and the processing unit, in this context, constitute a self-enclosed assembly that is specially refitted to adapt to the specific cable end being processed. In this context, the result is significant operating interruptions of the device. From an economic point of view, this is not satisfactory.
The invention is based on the objective of refining a device of this type such that the result is significantly reduced refitting times for the adaptation to cable ends being processed using contact elements that are different from each other
This objective is achieved according to the present invention in a device of the type cited above having the characterizing features of claim 1. The subclaims make reference to advantageous embodiments.
In the device according to the present invention, it is provided that at least the processing unit and the storage unit are configured as a self-enclosed assembly and that the assembly, as a self-enclosed unit, can be separated from the drive unit. As a result, adaptation tasks that may be necessary can be performed outside the device itself. In this way, the device can remain in use until the replacement process is carried out, it being then switched off for a short time to replace the assembly and immediately thereafter placed once again in operation. In this manner, the operational interruptions necessary for a replacement of this type are reduced to an absolute minimum.
The replacement can be effected particularly rapidly, if the drive unit has a distance from a base plate connected to it and if the assembly can be inserted, at least partially, into the gap formed by that distance and if it can be secured on both sides. It is expedient if the gap is standardized with respect to its size and geometric shape and if it is adapted to the assembly. As a result, it is, for example, possible to use quick couplings [bayonet-type couplers] to mount the assembly, which makes possible to carry out the replacement even more rapidly.
The quick coupler can include at least one T-groove of the one part, extending at right angles with respect to the gap, a mushroom head or an extended T-shaped, protruding profile of the other part being insertable into the T-groove. In this context, the parts coming to engage in each other can advantageously be secured by a supplemental clamping device, counteracting any subsequent shifting. With respect to shape, a relatively light construction suffices, because the forces normally to be absorbed are absorbed by the parts that engage with each other, the T-groove and the mushroom head, i.e., parts distinguished by a particular robustness.
It has proven to be advantageous if, in addition, the transport device for the contact elements is integrated into the assembly. As a result, the transport device can, in a specific manner, be adapted to a contact element being used in an individual case, which makes it possible to configure the transport device in an optimal manner and, under certain circumstances, to achieve significantly improved operating reliability. It is therefore also not necessary to design larger and smaller contact elements in a completely uniform manner with respect to certain details, simply in order to be able to use a universal transport device. In addition, integrating the transport device in this manner offers the additional opportunity to detect and to eliminate wear-related problems in the functioning of the transport device, which arise in the preliminary stages of actual use.
In the storage unit, it is possible to accommodate at least one roll of a strip, which contains the contact elements. In this context, the possibility arises of using contact elements that constitute projections of a continuous stamping conveyor belt and that, within the positions of the roll, are separated from each other by a paper strip, in order to prevent them from catching on one another. Of course, it is also possible to use a storage unit that is configured as a hopper for separated contact elements.
The storage unit and the processing unit can be capable of being in greater proximity to each other, while [remaining] separate from the drive unit, in order to reduce the storage and transport volume of the assembly. In this context, the possibility exists to provide for a hinged bearing and/or a sliding connection between the two, for example a sliding sleeve, to achieve in this way a greater proximity between the two.